1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible desk assembly, more particularly, to a collapsible desk assembly adapted to be pivotally assembled to a chair.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional collapsible desk assembly commonly known in accordance with the prior art comprises a desk board which is pivotally mounted to one side of an armrest of a chair by a pivotal unit. The desk board is pivotally flipped to a top of the armrest, such that the desk board is flatly placed above the armrest, allowing a user to use the desk board for reading or writing purpose. When not in use, the desk board is reversely flipped to the side of the armrest and is vertically suspended beside the armrest.
However, the conventional collapsible desk assembly bears several defects. First of all, the pivotal unit is mounted to the side of the armrest, when not in use, the desk board is reversely flipped to the side of the armrest and is vertically suspended beside the armrest, such that a slit formed between the pivotal unit and the armrest of the chair is emerged. When in sitting position, the user may customarily place his/her arm on the armrest and the slit, or unwarily put his/her fingers into the slit. When the user adjusts sitting position, he/she may unintentionally touch the desk board suspended beside the armrest, causing the pivotal unit to slightly pivotally shift relative to the armrest due to the swing of the desk board. A slight shifting of the pivotal unit will lead to a variation in a size of the slit, and the slit may clamp onto the user's arm or fingers causing unwanted injuries such as bleeding, or laceration. Therefore, the conventional collapsible desk assembly is unsafe to use.
The present invention has arisen to obviate/mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional collapsible desk assembly.